


i'll cheer for you

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inuoka is the cutest bf, M/M, New Relationship, Puppy Love, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Shibayama is ecstatic over his and Inuoka's regular positions, but he wishes that they had more opportunities to stand on the court together. Inuoka convinces him that maybe, that is not necessary.
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	i'll cheer for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibari1_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3095907#cmt3095907) prompt!   
> Honestly, it's just Inuoka and Shibayama being cute.

With Yaku having graduated, it had been pretty clear that Shibayama would become a regular in his second year.   
Still, it made him nervous and excited at the same time. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of it, that just being a libero was not his ticket to the court.

Supporting his team was one of his favorite parts of playing volleyball. He had always admired how even his former seniors relied on Yaku, even though their own receives were nothing to laugh about. 

There was, however, one drawback to his libero position – he did not get to stand on the court together with his favorite teammate.  
His favorite teammate being, of course, Inuoka, his boyfriend of exactly two months. 

Shibayama had been overjoyed when he found out about Inuoka becoming a regular, he really deserved it. He admired the way Inuoka never seemed to give up, always having fun even in difficult situations. 

“Shibayama, what are you thinking about?”, Inuoka asked him on their way home from practice. Ever since he had confessed to Shibayama at the beginning of their second year, Inuoka insisted on walking him home. Sometimes they held hands, but right now Inuoka had to push his bike.

They once tried holding hands when Inuoka had brought his bike, it hadn't gone well. 

“Just volleyball.”

“Just volleyball?”

“Volleyball and you,” Shibayama said, resisting the urge to look away from Inuoka's face. He really wanted to see his boyfriend blush. It worked. 

Inuoka grinned bashfully. “I usually think about volleyball or you, too.”

Shibayama walked a bit closer to him, holding onto Inuoka's blazer. If they couldn't hold hands, he still wanted to have some type of contact.

“It's just, I'm so happy that we're both regulars, but I realized that you and me still won't get to play together much,” Shibayama said shyly. He didn't want to bother Inuoka with his worries, but Inuoka had told him multiple times that he wanted them to share good and bad and weird, awkward feelings. 

Inuoka looked confused. “What do you mean? We're both almost always in the game.”

“Yeah, but we're almost never on the court at the same time. I usually switch places with you.”

Now Inuoka started pouting. It looked really cute, his eyes seeming rounder somehow and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“So what?” Inuoka asked. “We're helping each other by switching places. We're still playing together!”

Inuoka sounded so certain and confident that Shibayama couldn't help but see his point. Whenever his boyfriend behaved this reliable, Shibayama felt his worries melt away. 

He knew that Inuoka was a terrible liar, therefore he fully believed in anything he said. 

They reached the apartment building Shibayama's family lived in, it was time to part. 

Whenever Shibayama hugged Inuoka, he was reminded of just how big their height difference was. He kind of liked it, it felt nice to bury his face in Inuoka's chest, and Inuoka's arms always made him feel safe. 

Shibayama stood up on his tiptoes and gave Inuoka a kiss on the cheek, at which Inuoka pouted again and asked for a real kiss.   
They both still felt a bit shy about kissing in public, even though they did their fair share of making out in each other's bedrooms. 

Still, Shibayama complied, not able to refuse his adorable boyfriend. 

He was ready to turn around and unlock the front door when Inuoka leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“My favorite part about you being a libero is that I get to hear you cheer for me from the sidelines.”

Blushing furiously, they said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! There should be more content for these babies.


End file.
